Our study design enabled us to identify and follow 96 women consuming at least 4 drinks/day during pregnancy. In these women with heavy prenatal alcohol use, there were three stillbirths and one preterm delivery;98 matched nondrinking women had no stillbirths and two preterm births. Preterm rates did not differ significantly. The stillbirth rate was higher in the exposed group (p&#8201;=&#8201;0.06). Additional investigation showed the stillbirth rate in the exposed population (3.1%) was significantly higher (p&#8201;=&#8201;0.019) than the reported Chilean population rate (0.45%). Our data suggest that heavy alcohol consumption may increase the risk for stillbirth but not preterm delivery. Analysis is now complete and a report has been prepared describing the outcomes of the exposed children based on the amount and pattern of maternal alcohol consumption during pregnancy. The data will be reported soon.